


bleed into one

by vindicatedtruth (orphan_account)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vindicatedtruth
Summary: It isn’tfair, David thinks angrily to himself, it isn’t fair that Cook is still the one offeringhimcomfort whenhe’sthe one whohurtCook like this.





	

“Stop,” David says softly.  “Please, Cook.  You’re hurting yourself.”

Cook doesn’t answer.  He refuses to look into David’s eyes even as David desperately seeks to catch his gaze.  His grip on the neck of the guitar tightens instead, the strings making a discordant sound when Cook makes one final, harsh, frustrated strum.

David quickly moves to catch the guitar pick as it falls from Cook’s tired hand.  He curls his fingers over it, cradling it safely in his palm, before he gently lays it on the table next to the couch, where Cook is sure to find it, when he needs it again.

He turns his attention back to Cook… and isn’t surprised to find him shaking.

 

_All I feel now is the weight of the day_

 

Biting his lip, David slides down to his knees to gently place his hands atop Cook’s.  Cook doesn’t move, doesn’t react, doesn’t even make any sort of acknowledgement that David’s _there_.

Slowly, as if reaching toward a wounded animal, David gently unwraps Cook’s fingers from their tight grip on the guitar.  He unfurls them carefully, like opening up the petals of a bud that’s still unwilling to bloom, and feels his heart twist in sympathy at the angry welts running across the tips of Cook’s fingertips as the strings had dug in deep — proof that Cook has been at this for far too long, losing himself in his music because it’s far, _far_ safer than finding himself trapped within the claws of unwanted memories that he doesn’t want to suffocate from, _again._

Closing his eyes, David lifts Cook’s abused fingers and lets his lips caress over them, whisper-light, mutely begging Cook that it’s enough; he’s hurt himself enough over this, and David can’t allow him to continue this self-inflicted torture. 

Not when David knows… this is all _his_ fault.

 

_I need you with me to push it away_

 

At last, he senses Cook responding; he feels Cook’s fingers hesitantly pushing against his lips, and with his gut wrenching painfully, David parts his lips and suckles the tips of Cook’s fingers inside his mouth, his tongue wetting and softening the stinging calluses as it swirls over them contritely.  David flutters his eyes open, hoping Cook receives the silent message, and his breath catches at the way Cook is looking at him, intent and dark, gaze liquid with something deeper than mere remembrance, more profound than mere melancholy.

David feels the corners of his own eyes sting as he squeezes them shut, determined to keep at bay the tears that suddenly closes up his throat.  His mouth moves lower, pressing a trembling kiss to the centre of Cook’s palm, and Cook’s other hand finally joins its twin as it cups David’s jaw, urging him to look up.

Cook’s thumb is quick to brush away the single tear that falls when David opens his eyes, and it isn’t _fair,_ David thinks angrily to himself, it isn’t fair that Cook is still the one offering _him_ comfort when _he’s_ the one who _hurt_ Cook like this.

Cook’s brows furrow, as if hearing the anguished cry inside of David’s thoughts, and something akin to determination steels his gaze. With both hands, he lifts David’s jaw and guides his face upward to inhale David’s surprised gasp inside his own mouth.  

 

_When we disappear into each other_

 

David stills as Cook’s lips move gently over his, Cook’s callused fingers brushing his cheeks tenderly.  He braces himself on Cook’s guitar, which is still settled on Cook’s thighs between them, as Cook kisses him almost reverently.  David’s fingers fall slowly down the guitar strings, the plucking sounds of _E, A, D, G, B, E_  familiar in his musically-trained ears as he lets Cook lead their kiss, concentrating on responding accordingly to what Cook needs from him at this moment.

He begins to sense, however, the way Cook’s hands are beginning to shake, and David suddenly understands.

He pulls back just enough to stop the kiss, careful not to move too far away as he feels more than hears the whimper that escapes Cook’s throat as he chases David’s mouth.  Cook’s eyes flutter open as David reaches up to take both of his hands that are cupping his face and press a comforting kiss to each trembling knuckle.

Slowly, without breaking eye contact, David takes the guitar between them and settles it carefully on the floor, safely out of harm’s way.  He reaches up to brush the bangs away from Cook’s eyes, noting the redness rimming those beautiful, iridescent irises, and when his fingers touch the soft hollows underneath, something in Cook’s gaze breaks.

“David,” Cook whispers, and David _understands_.

 

_Our colors appear and bleed into one_

  

Rising slowly from his position on the floor, David gently pushes at Cook’s chest as climbs onto the couch.  He settles his knees on either side of Cook, straddling him, and urges him to lie back against the pillows.  He leans down on his palms as he frames Cook’s face between his arms, gazing at Cook quietly as he lets him breathe for several moments, wordlessly asking if he’s allowed to give this to him, tonight.

Cook stares searchingly up at him, and David lets him find the answers he’s seeking in his own eyes as he waits, always, for Cook to tell him that this is okay.

… That _they’re_ okay.  

Finally, with Cook’s gaze visibly softening, he reaches up toward David, and breathlessly murmurs: “ _Please_.”

That word alone is enough to undo David, and he feels his chest tightening as he falls forward with a sigh, helpless to deny Cook _anything,_ wanting to give him _everything._

_Let me take the lead tonight,_ David thinks with a fierce ache in his heart as he carefully settles his entire body on top of Cook’s, every inch pressing against him as he reclaims Cook’s lips with his own.

_… Let me love you tonight._

 

_Fade into me, fade into you_

 

Their mouths are both open when David kisses him, delving inside him and twining their tongues together in a sensuous, intimate dance.  He kisses him with all the tenderness his heart has to offer as he thinks of all the songs Cook had been playing all afternoon, again and again in an unthinking cycle, until David cannot anymore misread the blatant pain emanating from those guitar strings.

_Life On The Moon_ , David remembers as he cups Cook’s face between his fingers, angling it for a deeper kiss.  _Come Back To Me_ , he remembers as he licks along the seam of Cook’s lips, nibbling gently.  _From Here To Zero_ , he remembers as slides his tongue in and out of Cook’s parted lips as Cook sighs and mewls against him.  _Lie_ , he remembers as he closes his lips over Cook’s questing tongue, suckling it inside his own mouth until he hears Cook moaning against him.

He threads his fingers through Cook’s hair to keep him still as he concentrates on making love to Cook’s mouth, remembering how Cook finally transitioned into the familiar chord progression David knew by _heart_ , and it was when he surprisingly heard that Cook _couldn’t_ sing this particular song that David realised — he needed to be the one to sing it.

This is _their song_ , David thinks fiercely as he kisses Cook with growing passion.  And if Cook can’t sing the words for them tonight, of all nights, David will sing it for him, for _both_ of them: through his kiss, his touch, his body, his _love_.

_Fade into me_ , David begs silently as he gentles his kiss and lets his lips cling to Cook’s longingly for several heartbeats.  … _Fade into me._

 

_The two of us melting together until we become something new_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
